Season 1
The first season of the Netflix Original Series The Edge of the World premiered on February 1, 2013. The season consisted of thirteen episodes. Premise Taking place on an alternate world, there are four continents, ruled by four kingdoms: Ice, Fire, Earth, and Air. The continents are small in size and close together, so close that the Fire and Ice Kingdoms and the Earth and Air Kingdoms are connected by a bridge. Cast Starring *Gillian Anderson as Eleanor Kamden; Princess of the Kamden kingdom, fifth heir to the throne. *Eric Bana as Josef Brand; Prince of the Brand kingdom, third heir to the throne. *Jeff Bridges as Brom Halvor; King of the Halvor kingdom. *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Dain Nash; Duke of the Brand kingdom. *Russell Crowe as Lief Brand; King of the Brand Kingdom. *Ryan Eggold as Tristan Brand; Prince of the Brand Kingdom, second heir to the throne. *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Cassius Brand; Prince of the Brand Kingdom, heir to the throne. *Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Rodor; Queen of the Kamden kingdom. *Frank Grillo as Hadrian Kamden; Prince of the Kamden kingdom, second heir to the throne. *Liam Hemsworth as Francis Halvor; Prince of the Halvor kingdom, heir to the throne. *Jay Hernandez as Benedict Tavon; Duke of the Halvor kingdom. Also Starring *Olivia Edward as Beatrix Green; fourth heir to the throne of the Halvor kingdom. *Karen Gillan as Thea; a servant who Edmund is truly in love with. *Richard E. Grant as Arthur; an exiled self-described sorcerer who raised Arabella. *January Jones as Alice Halvor; Princess of the Halvor kingdom, fifth heir to the throne. *Vincent Kartheiser as Geoffrey; Cedric's scientific adviser. *Michelle Monaghan as Adelaide; a servant in the Brand kingdom. *Bryce Dallas Howard as Terra Halvor; Princess and Duchess of the Halvor kingdom, sixth heir to the throne. *Zoe Kravitz as Gwen Kamden; Princess of the Kamden kingdom, fourth heir to the throne. *Elizabeth Lail as Ayleth Winter; Princess of the Winter kingdom, second heir to the throne. *Ben Mendelsohn as Tybalt Winter; Lord of the Brookers. *Mads Mikkelsen as Cedric Winter; King of the Winter kingdom. *Elizabeth Mitchell as Arabella Arthurson; Queen of the Winter kingdom *Shay Mitchell as Alianor; Princess of the Winter kingdom. *Dermot Mulroney as Bryce Kamden; King of the Kamden kingdom. *Connie Nielsen as Helena Nash; Queen of the Brand kingdom. *Iwan Rheon as Edmund Winter; Prince of the Winter kingdom, heir to the throne. *Tessa Thompson as Rose Kamden; Princess of the Kamden kingdom, third heir to the throne. *Dacre Montgomery as Walter; third heir to the throne of the Halvor kingdom. *Anson Mount as Fendrel; Cedric's military adviser. *Lupita Nyong'o as Juliana; Arabella's handmaiden. *Winona Ryder as Anne; Princess of the Halvor kingdom, second heir to the throne. *Karl Urban as Oliver; Prince of the Halvor kingdom. Episodes Reception 'Critical reception' ''The Edge of the World ''was critically acclaimed throughout its first season. On Rotten Tomatoes, the season as a whole received a 94% based on 70 reviews. IGN gave the season an 8.7/10, with each episode ranging from a 7.5 to a 9.5.